


Demons can't be Choosers

by low ress (arokitty)



Series: Bug Tales [1]
Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga, Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Weird anatomy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 13:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16198241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arokitty/pseuds/low%20ress
Summary: Turns out that when you got turned into a demon without your consent you can't be picky about who you get it on with. Naoki and Heat just have to make do with each other despite Naoki's demon transformation having caused more side-effects than first meets the eye.





	Demons can't be Choosers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RendingClaws](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RendingClaws/gifts).



> This was meant to be a silly thing based on an inside joke, but maybe I ended up taking it a bit too seriously. (How does one write crack fic anyway?)  
> The working title for this was Squishy Bug Dick, so if you don't like bugs you probably shouldn't read it.

Naoki wasn't one to complain — he didn't think so at least. After all, he lived through the Conception, got turned into a demon without being asked, and punched himself through powerful opponents ever since without ever voicing any protest. So he figured that now when he was finally getting the chance at a fun time, he was allowed to run out of patience.

"Are you _done_ staring?" Naoki gave the young man kneeling before him a pointed glare.

Heat smirked for the first time since Naoki punched the everloving crap out of him. It seemed he wasn't at all intimidated by Naoki in the current setting (or he was a real dumbass that acts tough and risks provoking someone who can easily hand his ass to him). Though admittedly, Naoki wasn't in the best position to appear threatening, with pants pulled down to his ankles and fully exposed.

"Feeling a little embarrassed, are we?"

There was no effort on Heat's part to tone down his amusement even a little bit and Naoki debated if it would decrease his chances on getting a (hopefully good) fuck if he punched Heat one more time. Just a tiny bit, he didn't want to go through the entire process of healing him up again.

"We?" Naoki echoed with a frown. "I think you are way too shameless for that."

"I mean, you're the one standing naked in front of me with that between your legs—"

Naoki rolled his eyes and gave Heat a light tap with his foot against the chest. Although "light" in his case meant that the backside of Heat collided hard with the floor. Heat yelped and instinctively reached for his head. Since there was no blood visible, Naoki didn't worry about it. He climbed on top of Heat and straddled the man's hips.

"Let's get to it then," Naoki proposed and leaned over, placing his hands left and right of Heat's head. "Do you want to suck first or take it up the ass right away?"

"Wait." Heat pressed his hands against Naoki's shoulders in protest. "Who said I'm taking it up the ass?"

Any delay was unwelcome and Naoki barely held back an eye-roll. Allowing an inspection of his dick so Heat knew what he was getting himself into was one thing, but now Heat was just being ridiculous. "Of course you are. Because I won so I get to say how this is going to go."

Unimpressed by Heat trying to hold him at distance, Naoki tugs at Heat's grey cloak and unwraps it at the front. The rest of the outfit makes him frown with its big buttons and zippers which makes it hard to tell the difference between what's actually necessary and what's pointless decor. It gave him enough pause and distraction to only half-listen to what Heat had to say.

"I still have questions." Heat sounded disgruntled now, not that it made any difference to Naoki. "Does _that thing_ even get hard enough for this to work, because right now it's just wiggling around."

 _That thing_ being Naoki's dick which had undergone a particular transformation when he became a demon. It had been a grievance that he could ignore as long as he was picking fights, but now that he was hoping to finally have a fuck after what felt like an eternity it was proving to be an obstruction to him getting his way.

"Hell if I know. It's not like I ever tried it before."

It seemed like they were both getting annoyed and that didn't bode well. Naoki didn't want to have another beat-down and neither did he want to miss out on his chance of getting it on with someone that was both his type and actually down for sex. Heat for his part gave an annoyed groan and then swatted Naoki's hands away from the zipper he was trying work.

"Let me do that, you're going to take forever." With deft hands, Heat undid the necessary fasteners on his top. "You're lucky to have those sickass tattoos, because they're hot enough to make up for your little bug friend there."

Naoki sat back on his legs to give him the space to slip out of the layers of protective gear. "You've got a knack for ruining the mood."

"Well, if you can't get hard you can blame it on me calling your dick a bug." Heat threw the clothes aside without even looking in the direction.

Admittedly, that hurt Naoki's pride a little — and he didn't think he had much left considering he'd been running around like Lucifer's little bitch. He placed his knee above Heat's midsection and pressed down carefully. Heat tried to swallow a groan and shot a glare at him. Just a tad bit more pressure onto Heat's junk and his offended facade crumbled with a single moan. As expected he was the type to respond to some rough teasing.

"If I don't manage to get hard or stick it up your ass for some other reason—" Naoki proposed, making sure he had Heat's attention— "I'm gonna suck you off real good, promise."

That had the desired effect, because Heat's eyes took on an excited gleam. "Now you're talking."

Pleased, Naoki got off Heat's legs who was now very eager to get out of the rest of his battle suit. Finally they could get to the good part. Well, at last he hoped so. He couldn't deny that Heat's concerns about him getting hard didn't leave him with some uncertainty. But hell if he wasn't going to try. And if all else failed he figured he had enough experience to give a good blowjob. At that point Heat probably would've earned it.

Naoki pinned Heat down and ground their hips together. Heat was already feeling hard against him and that spurred him on. He grabbed one of the hands Heat was feeling up his ass with and put it on his dick which was writhing more than usual. That movement alone made for enough friction to get his blood pumping without Heat even having done anything yet. Heat did his best to hide the discomfort from his face.

Despite their previous concerns, getting Naoki hard was the easiest thing in the world once the small black leg-like tendril unfurled. Until then he hadn't even known they were there, but they proved to be so sensitive that he had to pull away from Heat's hand after a few quick strokes or he was going to come right then.

"Fucking hell, this is really happening," Heat muttered and Naoki liked to think there was awe mixed into his disbelief. At least that made Naoki feel good about himself.

Naoki traced a finger along Heat's propped up leg and regarded him with a devilish grin. "Not chickening out now, are you?"

"Hell no!" Heat huffed, sounding offended. "I'll show you that I can take it."

Naoki had nothing to add to that and got to work. Using saliva in absence of proper lube, he prepped Heat with his fingers. Though he started out slow giving Heat time to get used to the first finger, he picked up the pace at Heat's behest. Someone really likes it rough — not that he minded.

When Naoki placed the tip of his dick at Heat's entrance, he noticed that while erect it was squirming around way less. With Heat's expectant gaze on him, he didn't dwell on it though and pushed in. The sloppy preparation was noticeable with how tight Heat still was. That in combination with the sensitive tendrils on his dick made Naoki nearly lose his mind just from entering.

Naoki let his head sink to catch his breath. Heat wrapped both legs around his back and pulled a little closer. That was enough for a gasp to break from his lips and Heat's face split into a grin.

"Looks like I got you at my mercy now."

The smugness was thick in Heat's voice and Naoki wasn't just going to let that stand. He tugged at Heat's dick in retribution, bringing forth a moan from the other's throat.

"Why don't you let me handle things from here," Naoki suggested while rubbing his thumb slowly over Heat's tip.

Heat responded by moving his hips yet again. Of course. Naoki gritted his teeth to not give Heat the desired response. He wrapped his hand around Heat's dick and started pumping until Heat couldn't regulated his breathing anymore and his eyes looked like they were about to roll back. The Naoki stopped, denying him the full pleasure.

Another push against Naoki's hips that stimulated him more than it should. He involuntarily loosened his grip on Heat's dick who took the opportunity to lay on hand himself. Pulling halfway out, Naoki thrust hard into Heat, making him lose the rhythm he was building up. The grunt escaping Heat's throat sounded displeased.

They continued the spiel of battling for dominance, Naoki finding himself torn between giving into the pleasure of friction and having too much ego to just give into it at the cost of letting Heat have his way. Setting up a pace with the constant interruptions was difficult, but at least Heat was having the same issue. Eventually they both decreased their efforts to disrupt the other and that's when Naoki can got really into it. He actually had to remind himself to slow down so he could outlast Heat.

The last stretch was only panting and groaning, forgotten their competition on the battlefield which they turned into their cold hard bed. Somewhere on the edge of his consciousness, Naoki had the thought that his knees usually felt less sore during sex, but Heat couldn't be better off either, his back rubbing against the stone with Naoki's thrusts. It was all forgotten when Heat came hard onto his stomach and Naoki finally allowed himself to get carried over the edge, finding release with little effort.

Naoki pulled out and collapsed with the blissful aftermath clouding his head onto Heat's heaving chest, not caring about the mess between them.

After a moment in which they were both just catching their breath, Heat said as if in passing: "That wasn't too bad."

Naoki grinned at his attempt to play things down when Naoki just watched him come with his face distorted in pleasure. "Just admit you were into it."

"Don't get cocky, brat." Heat huffed. "You just happened to be an agreeable enough fuck. I can always go find someone else next time, maybe someone with a less weird dick."

Naoki frowned in amusement. "In this economy? I highly doubt it."


End file.
